


Sublime

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: "I would like to state my intent to pick you up.""As in... with your arms?"
Relationships: Alexiel/Europa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Sublime

**Author's Note:**

> shout-out to summer europa's fate episode for animal courtship

Europa finds herself in a predicament.

It is… a strange feeling she has right now, one that she has never experienced before… until now. There's something happening to her chest, a strange sensation, like an odd thump sometimes, a painful squeeze other times. EIther way, it is a strange feeling.

Would she say that she is ill?

No, that can't possibly be it. Primal beasts do not fall ill—or she has simply never heard of that being the case. Defective, perhaps? No, she doesn't feel as if anything else is different. Only… just this peculiar sensation in her chest.

Should she set the issue aside and ask Gabriel for advice? Gabriel always seems to have the answer for all her questions.

Ah, no, Europa shouldn't resort to that so quickly. Gabriel is surely too busy to be bothered by Europa's inane worries. What would it look like if Europa were to go to her for every little problem?

And… this feels a bit too personal to share.

Europa can only sigh and look out ahead of her, forlorn as she mulls over her dilemma.

At least the shores of Auguste this time are quieter than the last time. There's still noise, but the crowds of people are much fewer today than before. Although she had enjoyed the crowd and seeing the smiles of everyone that day, the quietness of today adds a more tranquil feeling to her ocean viewing.

There's a number of the Grandcypher crew all around the beach right now, enjoying their well earned vacation after long months of adventuring and traveling. On the shore is Lyria with her protector and other skydwellers, trying to build a sand castle. Europa subtly disperses an approaching wave, pushing the water back slightly away from them.

Moving her gaze upward has her looking at the crewmembers splashing around in the ocean. Some of them stay near the shallow areas, cautiously kicking at the water, while the braver ones are out in the deeper areas of the sea, goading others around them into short races or diving underwater. Whatever is the case, they're all having fun, and Europa is happy to see them so.

But her gaze always inevitably wanders over to the same person, the start of everything.

With the crowds being thinner today as well, there is no one to obstruct her sight, and no one to remark upon the intense gaze she has looking out toward the sea, with her eyes concentrated on one person. Europa does not know how long she stands there, watching with rapt attention.

The object of Europa's eyes breaks through the surface of the water, her red hair clinging to her face. Effortlessly, she swims back to the shore even though Europa had been watching her swim for quite some time now.

When she rises out of the ocean, the water drips down her chiseled body. Her muscled arm rises, her hand pushing her hair out of her face and inadvertently slicking back the strands of hair. As she walks out of the water where it can no longer obstruct Europa's view, she sees the lines of muscles of her abdomen, follows it down the length of her powerful legs.

Under the gleam of sunlight, she is illuminating—beautiful, radiant, dazzling—Europa could go on if she could.

Ah, there it is again, that strange thump in her chest she'd felt earlier. Europa carefully puts her hand over it, but there doesn't seem to be any injuries or wounds.

Perhaps… she really is sick?

If she were to examine this feeling closer, she would describe it as…

A yearning, she would say. The feeling would not be far from when she desires to have tea with Gabriel at their private lake again. Ah, perhaps that should be what she should do, then? Conversing more with each other over a cup of tea sounds ideal to her.

Yes, that sounds like the answer.

Europa finally moves from her spot, stepping through the sand. The beachgoers that aren't from the crew stare and gawk at her, but she herself is unaware, her eyes focused.

And now, she stands in front of her. Their eyes meet. Another thump.

"Europa! Are you also here to enjoy the beach?" Alexiel smiles widely at her before she fits the sunglasses in her hands over her eyes. Europa blinks at them, the sudden appearance of the heart-shaped sunglasses surprising her momentarily. It seems like a silly accessory, but somehow, they fit someone like Alexiel.

Ah! Alexiel had asked her a question, Europa should respond.

"Yes! The sea is beautiful, and I enjoy seeing the smiles of our crew as well."

Alexiel laughs in agreement. "It gladdens me to see them enjoying themselves as well! The last time I was here, I did training with the Singularity and Uriel. It was tough, but well worth the effort!"

"Oh?" Europa looks back out toward the sea and back at Alexiel. "Were you swimming in there as training?"

Alexiel crosses her arms, thinking to herself. "Hm… yes, and no. I wanted to feel the water this time, and it only happened that the other skydwellers asked me to swim with them." Her smile turns sheepish. "I must have been loud. I know Uriel is… _enthusiastic_ when he swims, and I must admit I sometimes pick up some of his habits."

"Oh, no!" Europa quickly waves her hand. "Quite the opposite, actually… I was watching you.

Alexiel's eyes widen, her smile slipping slightly in surprise. "Oh! Were you?" Suddenly, she seems bashful. Europa spies a faint dusting of color across Alexiel's face. That's rather endearing, if Europa must confess.

"It's impressive, almost majestic! Your powerful figure as you cut through the water... I could hardly look away!"

"Ah, you flatter me." Alexiel rubs the back of her neck. The color on her face grows deeper. It almost matches the color of her hair. That… is also cute, Europa thinks.

"I speak the truth, Alexiel. In fact, if you don't mind I would like to…" and here, Europa finds herself pausing. It should be easy, to speak her desire to ask Alexiel if she would like to enjoy tea together, but… that strange thump comes back to Europa's chest. She looks down at herself again, to ascertain that she isn't injured. No, she's perfectly fine—or, no, she's _physically_ fine, save for the strange fluttering she feels inside.

"Europa? Is something the matter?" Alexiel waves a hand in front of her. "You, ah, were about to ask something?"

Europa brings her gaze back to Alexiel—the anxiousness seems to grow instead. She looks elsewhere, away from Alexiel's eyes. Her sight follows down the path of the smooth column of Alexiel's neck, down to her broad shoulders, down to the brawn of her toned arms, unwittingly swiping across Alexiel's swimsuit and the tops of her breasts—

Europa quickly averts her eyes, heat rushing to her face.

This is… decadent, and wholly improper of her.

"H-hey! Your face is getting red!" Alexiel steps closer, concerned. "Perhaps you've stood out in the sun for too long, I'll take you to where the shade is."

Alexiel reaches out to grab Europa's arm before carefully leading her backward to the shade of the trees. Everything is happening too fast for Europa, and all she can focus on is Alexiel's grip on her arm and the strength she can feel in that hand.

Incredible, Europa thinks. She wants to reach out, to touch the well honed muscles of her arm—

"Here we go!" Alexiel has led them to the shade of a tree, keeping a steady hand on Europa before letting go and watching her. Europa blinks back at her, and Alexiel visibly relaxes, a small smile coming to her lips. "There, it looks like you're doing better already."

"Am I?" Europa doesn't feel as if anything has changed. She still feels agitation shivering down her chest to her stomach, like she's teetering at the edge of a waterfall. Of course, for a water primal like her, being in the water will soothe her instead, but there it a strange… thirst, she would describe, that can't seem to be quenched.

… oh! Perhaps that might be a good idea right now.

Europa summons a torrent of water and crashes it down on herself. She hears Alexiel shout but with the water pouring down over her, the sound is muffled. Once all the water is gone, Europa shakes the water out of her eyes, and blinks at Alexiel's wide-eyed expression.

"You didn't have to go that far!"

Europa smiles serenely. "Forgive me for such an unsightly display, but I do feel much better now!"

Alexiel slowly nods, still astonished. "If… if you say so."

She really does, though. The cool water rushing down her body had helped clear her mind, and she's calmer, less… anxious. She might feel better if she could go diving through a lake or the ocean, but perhaps… that can be saved for later.

Right now, she has a more important task on hand.

"Alexiel, if you don't mind—" A sudden thought strikes Europa then before she can finish, one that makes her pause again.

Would this be considered… picking up? Gabriel's explanation the other day had been thorough but Europa still isn't sure about the nuances, and when she thinks about how angry the skydwellers had seemed, perhaps she should make clear what her purpose is. Ambiguous communication is a double-edged sword.

Europa turns to Alexiel again, placing a hand on her chest, and speaks. "I would like to state my intent to pick you up."

Alexiel does not say anything, nor does it seem like she's heard—oh, Europa catches the muscles on her face starting to move. It is her sunglasses that are blocking most of her expression. When Alexiel lifts her sunglasses to the top of her head, now Europa can see the surprised look she has.

"As in… with your arms? Your legs?" She punctuates her question by pausing to look at Europa up and down. It makes Europa blush slightly though for what reason, she's not sure.

But now, Europa is confused. Arms? Legs? Ah, wait, she understands. As Gabriel has said, different species of animals exhibit different behaviors. For mortals, the same applies there, but on an individual level. This must be the same for other primal beasts as well.

Just the same though, each individual has different rituals, and Europa does not know what Alexiel prefers. Would Alexiel like a dance of some sort? Europa thinks back to the birds she had observed once, the beautiful male birds with their brightly colored plumages as they danced around the females they attempted to court.

Would it be… similar to that? But Europa does not have plumage nor is she brightly colored, at least, more than what a primal beast should be. Perhaps she should change her appearance then? Ah, but she still does not know of Alexiel's preferences, what if she appears revolting to Alexiel should she change? Then, a gift like flowers, then? Alexiel does not seem like the type to like flowers, though.

Europa is starting to think it would have been wiser to go to Gabriel for advice.

So many uncertainties… ah, this is tougher than she initially thought! Perhaps it would be better to inquire further lest she commit another grave mistake.

"Is that... what you would like?" Europa cautiously asks.

"M-me? Like? I mean… is that not how you're supposed to do it?" Alexiel holds out her arms, looking down at them in confusion.

Europa is overcome with the urge to run her hand down her arms.

She tampers down that desire, clearing her throat.

"Well… if that's what you want…" Alexiel nods to her. "Alright! I'm ready!"

Europa stares at her. Alexiel stares back.

What… is Europa supposed to be doing? She's not sure where this conversation is going anymore. Something about this feels strange.

"Hm, it might be easier if I lay down then," Alexiel says, and with that, Alexiel lays herself falt onto the sand, and squints up at Europa. "This should be better right?"

"I… I think?" Europa crouches down, her eyes roaming over Alexiel's body—

Oh, _what_ a mistake.

Once again, that strange feeling from earlier comes back, and her face starts to feel like it's burning again. It's even closer now, how she can see the toned muscles upon Alexiel's abdomen, the desire to reach out growing ever stronger, to press her hand on them and feel how sublime it would be to touch a sculpted body—

Alexiel sits up abruptly, placing a hand on her chin as she seemingly scrutinizes Europa. "Are you feeling afraid? Your face is growing red again."

"A-ah!" Europa quickly waves her hand. "I am fine! I am merely…" she looks over Alexiel again, swallowing. Her throat feels awfully parched right now.

"Forgive me, I'm not sure what I should be doing?" Europa finally says. It amuses her, that she means this in every situation; she does not know Alexiel is asking her to do, nor does she know how to stop the racing of her heart.

"Oh? I thought it was straightforward enough..." Alexiel stands up. Europa finds her eyes following the motion of her lean legs—she pointedly glances away, hoping Alexiel had not seen her. Alexiel gestures for Europa to rise, and she does so, confused now. "How about I demonstrate for you then?"

"Demonstrate?" Europa asks. What… what is being demonstrated? Europa has lost track of this conversation… but perhaps she might know what Alexiel is talking about if she lets her continue. "Ah… certainly, you may go ahead."

"Alright!" Alexiel grins and without further ado, sweeps Europa off her feet and into her arms.

Europa blinks. And blinks again. Her legs are dangling off the ground now, there's a warm hand on her back, and a steady arm behind her knees.

Oh! She has heard of this! A… a princess carry? Or bridal carry? Both of those sound correct.

Wait…

Europa slowly cranes her head upward, and finds Alexiel's face, closer than before, beaming down at her and looking incredibly proud of herself. Europa does not understand why she should be proud of such a simple feat, but if it makes her happy, then who is Europa to question it?

"How's that?" Alexiel asks, grinning down at her. Europa blinks at her again, looks back down, and carefully lays her head upon Alexiel's shoulder. Magnificent, she thinks.

"Very nice," she murmurs. Alexiel is… so very close right now. Should Europa take this chance to be bold? Ah, no, she should savor being able held in Alexiel's great might instead! But…

Unbidden, Europa finds her hand rising—

"Hey! What are you two doing there?"

A new voice calls out to them—the red dragon, Europa realizes after. Alexiel turns toward them, and since she is still carrying Europa, it means she swings Europa toward them too. Europa sees Djeeta, Lyria, and Vyrn making their way toward them.

"Ah, you three," Alexiel nods at them. "What brings you here?"

"Uh… just wondering what you two are doing," Vyrn says, looking back and forth between both Alexiel and Europa. "Some kind of training?"

"Nay, I was merely demonstrating how to pick her up!" Alexiel declares before Europa can speak. Ah, that was what they had been doing.

"Picking… up?" Lyria looks at Europa, who can only smile helplessly. "I think you might have that wrong, Alexiel."

"No? That isn't how you pick up someone?" Alexiel furrows her brow. "Have I misunderstood?"

"I was speaking more along the lines of animal courtship," Europa adds. The confused look on Alexiel deepens. No? That hadn't been the right answer?

Lyria laughs awkwardly. "Uh… I think what Europa means is that she wants to hang out with you!"

"Hang out?" Alexiel blinks. "As in… hang on my arm?"

"No—no!" Vyrn waves his claws around. "Like just spend time with each other!"

"Oh!" Realization dawns across Alexiel's face before she frowns. "If that was the case, you should have said this in the first place."

Oh? Could it have really been that easy? Ah… she's made another mistake. She ducks her head in shame once the realization comes to her. "My apologies, I wanted to try some… lingo of the mortals, and I wanted to be clear in my intentions. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Alexiel laughs though not unkindly. "Don't worry about it! It was a learning experience for the both of us." She looks down at Europa, and blinks rapidly. Europa catches the faintest hint of color starting to bloom across Alexiel's face again before she quickly looks away. "E-excuse me, I should put you down now."

Immediately after, Alexiel puts Europa back to her feet, and Europa is already lamenting the loss of Alexiel's powerful hands. It would have been nice to stay in there for a little longer, but perhaps not in front of the others.

"Since we've cleared that up…" Europa shyly presses her fingers together, looking at Alexiel hopefully, "would you like to get some tea with me?"

"Oh! Yes, that I can do." Alexiel smiles at her, and Europa thinks the expression looks softer than normal, bashful rather than the confidence she had exuded earlier.

Ah, there it is again, that strange thump in Europa's chest. Instead of the nervousness that had come earlier with it though, this one feels more… anticipatory. It makes her feel giddy, almost silly. The same sensation yet with such contradictory feelings! Trying to figure this out will be tough. Perhaps she should ask the mortals for advice, perhaps they might know about her strange illness.

… but that will be for after her teatime with Alexiel.


End file.
